a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for burning combustibles, in particular garbage and refuse, on a furnace grate in which the combustible is dried, ignited and burned and the ash is additionally heated and melted in a subsequent melting stage by external energy and then discharged.
b) Description of the Related Art
In a known process of this type (DE 39 37 866 A1), the ash is heated and melted by external burners in the region of the burnout stage in which the ash already has a relatively low temperature since the combustible is almost completely burned out. In so doing, it is necessary to heat the ash to a temperature of approximately 1,400.degree. C., since it still contains only small components of combustible material and is accordingly already considerably cooled. This requires a very high expenditure of energy by the external burners.